LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 May 2012
04:12 can you TAS that? 04:12 granted 04:12 I have no idea how TAS stuff works 04:12 at all 04:12 so 04:13 Well I'm off to bed, Goodknight! 04:13 knightmare-athon 04:13 bai 04:13 OH NO 04:13 He's murdering me 04:15 WHAT THE HECK 04:15 He just dropped four rows of refugee beans on me 04:16 OHEZ NOES EVERYTHING SAID IN THE CHAT NOW WILL BE RECORDED 04:16 where WAS the bot anyway 04:17 Vacation. 04:17 oh 04:17 Alcom's Robot Resort! 04:18 For Robots Only. 04:18 what about cyborgs 04:18 Well 04:18 I died 04:18 AGAIN 04:18 o_o 04:20 Davy Sprocket 04:20 I hate you 04:21 I never faced him. What does Davy Sprocket look like? 04:21 The purple guy with the coon hat 04:21 Oh yes 04:21 5th boss, after Coconuts 04:21 Is there like a video of facing him? 04:21 I have an amazing story to tell you 04:22 So that you can stop talking about your beans 04:22 I want to hear! 04:22 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100210174225/sonic/images/e/eb/DavySprocket5.png 04:22 him 04:22 Hanging out outside with friends 04:22 Him?! 04:22 Wait, what difficulty? 04:22 He's where the game starts gettiing hard 04:22 Normal 04:22 =_= 04:22 oh 04:22 I CAN'T TELL WHATS HAPPENING :P 04:22 anyway 04:22 So me and my friend are outside 04:23 It's art class and we're using these metal stick tools things to shape a rock into a specific animal 04:23 My iPod is on the ground and we're all listening to music 04:23 Suddenly my friend grabs my iPod and books it 04:23 wat 04:24 Like a reflex, my arm grabs my tool, winds backwards, and flings it 04:24 aw crud 04:24 it flies true and square through the air... 04:24 AUGH I DIED AGAIN 04:24 and smacks him right in the back of the head 04:24 Oh fecal matter. 04:24 note: he was running up a hill at atleast 15 feet away 04:24 And then he wasn't even hurt 04:24 dat ain't go... wat 04:25 well due to a weird schedule tomorrow I have to get to bed now 04:25 sorry 04:26 should be normal times after tomorrow 04:26 I dislike going to bed before 1:00 at least :C 04:26 cya 04:26 OH, I need to start the upload for the next part of LU... 04:26 :P 04:26 upload? 04:26 Final Night at Nimbus, Shival taking request and Spawnings, January 30th 04:26 Uploading your video. 1519 minutes remaining. 04:26 <.< 04:27 that's three times the time it takes for me to upload one LU part 04:27 Get better internets. 04:27 the file is over 3GB 04:27 it was like 2500 :P 04:27 I WANT TO BUT THERE'S NO OTHER OPTION HERE IN HICKVILLE :C 04:27 Compress the file with DivX and VirtualDub. 04:27 SAME FOR ME 04:27 I did 04:28 and by hickville I mean that the people next door killed a goat in their back yard for food and there was a bank robbery a few days ago 04:28 TORTURE 04:28 HICKVILLE 30 MILES FROM THE NEAREST TOWN 04:29 well we have had a fake cop killing people arround here 04:29 wait, that was on fox news, oh noes 04:29 ok, forget part 20 of LU tonight, I'm going to bed 04:29 Grah see 04:29 I can't be a zombie 04:29 Cya :P 04:29 I had a chance for a combo and I blew it 04:29 I'm terrible at this 04:29 XD 04:30 bai 04:30 HNG' 04:30 I almost beat him 04:32 OH 04:32 I OWNED HIM 04:32 YEAH 04:32 YEEEEEAH 04:32 >: D 04:33 He made one dumb move and I unleashed a swarm of beans on him 04:33 Now time for Skweel 04:33 hooh 04:33 it's jello pig on wheels 04:33 O_O 04:34 Oh 04:34 geeze 04:34 his winning animation 04:34 It's terrifying 04:36 What kind of demented game are you palying 04:38 Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. 04:38 It's a puzzle game involving making groups of beans, and it's INSANELY HARD 04:38 oh wow 04:38 look up a video of it, it's horrifyingly difficult 04:38 apple just told somebody how much they care about people trying to sue them :P 04:39 link or excerpt from article :P 04:40 dun dun dun 04:41 dont care then? kay? 04:41 wait, what 04:41 Oh wow, I just KILLED him 04:41 like ten rows of refugee beans 04:42 kay :P 04:50 ahaha I won 04:50 TIME FOR GROUNDER 04:50 04:51 no one has a clue lol 05:06 OH WOW 05:06 I beat Spike on my FIRST TRY 05:06 HOW 05:06 HOW THE 05:06 HOW 05:09 helllo 05:10 MUHAHAHAHA 05:10 ? 05:19 pootis 05:19 farewell beans 06:01 hiya all 06:05 hiya 06:20 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120518053944/nexusadventures/images/d/dc/PH_447.jpg 06:24 heya 06:25 Ohai. 06:25 So people ARE talking. 06:25 What do you mean? :P 06:25 Only me here 06:25 by this time usually chat is dead :P 06:25 I live opposite of US :p 06:25 Look at link above :P 06:25 It seems none of the new guys know it but I've been here for over a year. 06:26 hmm 06:26 So whats up? 06:26 of course you've been here for a while :P 06:26 Nothin' 06:27 same here. I'm just listening to music. 06:27 me too 06:27 to orchestra music :P 06:28 I just like 'requiem for a dream' :P 06:28 http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mythrun?useskin=test 06:28 What is it? 06:28 Wait a few seconds after you click it. :P 06:28 whats that Mythrun? 06:29 Oh shoot 06:29 IT'S A TRAP 06:29 Err......so then? 06:29 Oh.I see 06:29 mind confusing 06:30 nothings happening 06:30 turn on the music 06:31 what music 06:31 oh that music :P 06:31 You know 06:31 wait for a while 06:32 Is there any enemies here?Hm..... 06:32 no 06:32 (music) 06:32 No trolling for the day 06:32 I hate pop music 06:33 BOULd,I should sent you off,you are done here 06:33 Just kidding 06:33 its some ones birthday on the Wiki today... 06:33 Not m 06:34 *me 06:34 I think its one of the LegoMan's birthday 06:34 LOL 06:34 do you play an instrument? 06:34 Err...no 06:35 Don't have time 06:35 I play the drums B) 06:35 coolio 06:35 can someone pleeeeaaaase update the chats emotes! 06:36 ask mythrun 06:37 Mythrun, can someone update the chat emotes please. 06:39 No. 06:39 ...... 06:40 So you've got the answer,Bould :P 06:40 :( 06:41 (USA) 06:42 and so it goes... 06:43 I want there to be the UK flag :P 06:45 O RLY? :p 06:48 what I am from the UK :P 06:50 I know,'ask mythrun the game' :P 06:50 Dangit. 06:50 I just lost the game :P 06:51 i think I'm gonna go to bed. 06:51 G'night. 06:52 do you like my signature User:BOULDERAX/SigCode 06:56 saw it already 06:57 :p 06:59 woo hoo I have done 300 edits! 07:17 44k views in the last 7 days... 07:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e7R3y-qwZ0 Mythrun,look at this :P 07:19 Seen that. 07:19 Oh 07:20 Love the chasing part :P 07:42 G2G 10:07 Test. 10:09 Test. 10:28 Yo Mythrun 10:53 Hi 11:01 Hi 11:08 hello 11:08 brb 11:09 I must go 11:09 bye 11:15 Gie, check your talk page 12:12 Hi... 12:56 Gotta go, cya 01:05 hullo 01:09 weird chat 01:09 What's up with it? 01:09 ._. 01:09 Mythrun fixed it 01:09 MediaWiki:Chat.css?action=history&cb=5615 01:09 Bye 01:12 Uh oh 01:12 What? 01:12 My css is still working 01:12 I think it takes time 01:13 Anyways,rio was here? 01:14 Yes. 01:14 Gryphon,lookie here http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120518053944/nexusadventures/images/d/dc/PH_447.jpg 01:14 Who is that? 01:14 :P 01:15 IDK.I drew him during exam :P 01:15 LOL. 01:15 :p 01:15 yup :P 01:17 (cake) !!!!!! 01:18 hi all! 01:19 Hullo 01:19 Ooh, the css of the chat has changed :P 01:19 PANGOLINNNNNNNN 01:19 :D 01:19 :D 01:19 How are you guys? 01:19 Great! :D 01:19 yay! 01:20 Can I talk to you real quick on Skype? I'd prefer for no one (glances at wikibot) to be able to see the convo... 01:20 :P 01:20 sure, let me log in 01:20 Thanks 01:22 You two go along 01:22 I'm still here :) 01:22 split screening :P 01:22 Me too 01:27 hi all 01:27 Hi there Darwin 01:27 Hi there Underbuild 01:27 Hey Darwin 01:27 Sup. 01:28 hullo 01:28 Definitely an obscene joke that if it was not for LUWikiBot I definitely would have just cracked... 01:28 cracked? :P 01:28 O_o 01:28 Crack a joke. 01:28 :P 01:28 You strange little man -.- 01:28 :P 01:28 :P 01:28 :P 01:28 :P 01:29 :/ 01:29 :| 01:29 :[ 01:29 :S 01:29 :} 01:29 :@ 01:29 Dear Esther costs too much... 01:29 :( 01:29 :O 01:29 ESTHER? 01:29 DEER ESTHER? 01:29 Why dont :O and :@ work? 01:30 Because :@ is (angry) 01:30 o_O 01:30 Ask mythrun and he says No 01:30 : @ 01:30 How does it work? o_O 01:30 somebody asked him 01:31 Let me see 01:31 (angry) 01:31 MediaWiki:Emoticons 01:31 Put in spaaaaces 01:31 What's with the angry face? 01:31 Spaces? :P 01:31 I don't know?:P 01:31 Yes. 01:31 what spaces? 01:32 Put spaces between the angry face emote characters 01:32 NO! (angry) 01:32 lol 01:32 :P 01:32 01:32 I don't understand what you're talking about,little earthling :P 01:32 (nf) 01:32 WOOT 01:32 (assembly) FTW 01:32 (cake) 01:32 (cake) 01:33 (cake) 01:33 HERE HAZ SOME MONEH (coin) (coin) (coin) 01:33 (alpha) 01:33 LOL 01:33 Dum, doo de dum (music) 01:33 :P 01:34 (ffaurora) what on earth is this? 01:34 (USA) FTW :D 01:34 :P 01:35 Well I'm not getting anything worthwhile done here XD 01:35 So see ya 01:35 bye 01:35 (cake) 01:35 bye! 01:35 "Go build with your real LEGO bricks!" ~LU Alpha/Beta 01:37 I did that :P 01:38 hullo 01:38 Hi there Master 01:39 http://9gag.com/gag/4207900 01:39 LOL!!! 01:39 That made my day :) 01:40 :P 01:40 01:45 Hi there Sherman and Vector :) 01:45 Hello.... 01:45 Hey Shermie 01:45 Not gonna be saying anything. 01:45 :( 01:46 Ok, you doing a Mythrun? 01:46 You just said something 01:46 Just in chat to fix LUGUI bugs for Firefox. 01:46 aah ok 01:46 I'm on Firefox, working fine for me 01:46 Mythrun was really talkative last night 01:46 same 01:46 LUGUI!? 01:46 Wait what? PROPOSTEROUS 01:46 It looks HIDEOUS here. 01:46 MYTHRUN? 01:46 TALKATIVE? 01:46 Really? Aww man, I miss talking to Mythrun 01:46 how is he? 01:47 By talkative, I mean he said like 10 things in two hours 01:47 yup,he was trolling me 01:47 :O 01:47 @Sherman, Oh it looks bad, I just thought you meant there was an actual problem 01:47 aah Vector. lol 01:47 He pranked me by his sickening music 01:47 He kept kicking himself :P 01:47 lolwut? 01:48 He even said something when people never asked him anything 01:48 huh. maybe he wants to come and be sociable again? :) 01:48 Yay? 01:48 :P 01:48 I remember when he spoke... 01:48 He was sociable 01:48 IT WAS AMAZING. 01:48 WAS 01:49 Back in the days when he talked... 01:49 :) 01:49 He said ' :P ' a lot of times before LU closed.... 01:49 Back last summer he was REALLY talkative, it was fun... 01:49 He's a nice guy you know that? 01:49 Yup 01:49 I remember him being talkative when I joined, I wasn't here last summer though 01:50 :P Yep 01:50 Guys....... 01:50 Well, the only reason I don't like it when he doesn't talk, is because it's like when there is a crowd in a room, and there is one guy stood in the corner. You feel bad that they're not talking to anyone, but when you say hi they don't really reply, and you're not sure if they're being rude/shy/etc and it's confusing :( 01:50 By the time I had joined, he was super quiet 01:50 Does it look anything like THIS in Firefox? 01:50 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/5/53/LUGUI_Firefox.png 01:50 yup, but no red 01:50 Nope. 01:50 Yup 01:50 having it now 01:50 Oh Lord that's painful. 01:50 No, mine is pretty. 01:50 :p 01:50 and cleared all the css 01:50 I never got it 01:51 mine looks the same as before, but has the blue outer border 01:51 http://9gag.com/gag/4205840 01:51 I'm AFK for a bit 01:51 I didn't even add a blue outer border..... How odd. 01:52 That must be Safari,right? 01:52 No, Firefox. 01:52 Fixing everything one browser at a time. 01:52 Sfari has a blue border 01:52 *safari 01:53 Firefox apparently has a light blue border on the left that fades to really dark blue.... 01:53 OH SNAP 01:53 THAT'S WHY 01:53 It's using the wiki's background! 01:53 I'm using safari 01:54 Look bad in Safari? 01:54 I've got to install Safari and Opera to fix there as well.... 01:55 Safari is having the same prob as the pic you showed 01:55 Okay. 01:55 *sigh* 01:56 Before I go over my head in this, I want to fix a few things in Chrome.... 01:56 :P 01:56 So be right back. 01:57 OH MY GOSH 01:57 WHAT THE!? 01:57 Chrome never did this! 01:57 SO MAD 01:58 This is twisted....... :@ 01:58 :S 01:58 SHERMAN MAD!! SHERMAN SMASH!!!!!!! 01:58 :P 01:58 (cake) 01:58 Is he a Hulk? :P 01:59 (hulk) 01:59 He said he was mad, and that's what I do when I get mad 01:59 Nope 01:59 I hate to rewrite most of my chat code! Which I spent HOURS on! :@ 01:59 I mean, I don't turn green, but I do the rest of it 01:59 aww 01:59 *have 01:59 D: 01:59 I WAS AT THAT ALL DAY 02:00 You must be working :P 02:00 My present:http://www.zerotohundred.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/zenvo1-600x399.jpg ze pic 02:01 (goes to look at the css) "What is this madness?!?!?! I swear I've not even heard of half of these commands. Oh and the indentation is all.. I can't read it!!" 02:01 :P 02:01 Jordan, you WISH you had that as a present :P 02:01 Madness?THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!1 02:02 No, this is the (lu) wiki chat. 02:02 Literal Vector is literal :P 02:02 No,Pangolin,I wish I had THIS http://www.blogcdn.com/www.autoblog.com/media/2012/03/lamborghini-aventador-j-01-opt-1330964240.jpg 02:03 NOW we're getting to the root of things..... 02:04 MYTHRUN I'M GOING TO KEEL YOU 02:04 @Jordan, nice, but it isn't this beauty http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-jdvlIiUYs1I/Tkeee_CovqI/AAAAAAAAAdM/KP9QPboQ8_g/s1600/DeLorean-DMC-12.jpg 02:04 *Kill 02:04 What he done? 02:04 That is most likely junk 02:04 O_o 02:04 No it's not... 02:04 :P 02:04 It's HIS fault chat looks horrid with LUGUI enabled. 02:05 Hi 02:05 Jordan, it is the Back to the Future "Time Machine". How DARE you describe it as junk 02:05 MediaWiki:Chat.css 02:05 Hi there Luff 02:05 Hi 02:05 Oh srry what's up 02:05 O RLY?TIME MACHINE? 02:05 The sky :P 02:06 Fail 02:06 WHY MYTHRUN 02:06 Now I have to overwrite his code. -.- 02:06 Hi myrhran 02:06 Please don't call me that.... 02:06 :P 02:06 Okay 02:06 what? 02:06 02:06 MYTHRUN IS IN OUR MIDST 02:06 Lag -_- 02:06 Ha 02:06 Ha 02:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e7R3y-qwZ0 02:07 YOU MUST WATCH THIS 02:07 No 02:07 Whatever for you 02:07 it's comedy :P 02:07 Hehe, I been to the Top Gear exhibition :P 02:08 It's weird 02:08 coolio 02:08 just watch it 02:08 It's funny 02:08 I have 02:08 I was gonna leap over the barrier to sit in the boat-vehicle things they made, then I saw they were insured for £3m and there were cameras looking )_) 02:08 * O_O 02:08 XD 02:08 I 02:09 Ouch 02:09 Oh I should not say this about you 02:09 Sounds like the time I was on the set of Indiana Jones 4. 02:09 XD 02:09 You are 02:09 Scary 02:09 You were on the set of Indiana Jones 4? 02:09 o_O 02:09 Yes I was 02:09 :p 02:09 BURN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:09 WORST.... SEQUAL.... EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P 02:09 :P 02:09 Yes it was terrible 02:10 Its a me mario 02:10 indeed it is :) 02:10 Hey pangolin2 02:10 It should have stayed a trilogy 02:10 hi 02:10 But I didn't know that, I was a little kid and I was just in awe I could see Han Solo... 02:10 Deffinately Vector 02:10 :P 02:10 Out of ten to one how much do you like me 02:11 :P 02:11 Erm, I dunno pal 02:11 1? 02:11 I don't rate people I know on a scale 02:11 Grrr 02:11 . . . 02:11 Just kidding 02:11 Sherman's mad 02:11 :P 02:11 :( 02:11 Its a me malrio 02:11 I've never met you before 02:11 Me? 02:11 so IDK 02:11 yup 02:12 I've met you, you annoy me. 02:12 ouch 02:12 :P 02:12 I'm JK 02:12 In Lu? 02:12 classic Mister comment 02:12 :P 02:12 YEP! 02:12 :p 02:12 Oh 02:12 Did I stalk you? 02:13 What was your IGN? 02:13 Luffyvt 02:13 aww, I gotta leave for work in 10 min :( 02:13 You work????!!! 02:13 Not work, work is boring! :P 02:13 yup 02:13 Mister, I know, but I need the money 02:13 No, Pangolin is not a snotty nosed little kid like you. 02:13 :P 02:13 holy are you really older then me 02:14 Dude I'm 19. lol 02:14 (silence falls) 02:14 Work boring? What if you were moderating (lu) ? 02:14 Im thirteen an you act like you one mister weirdo 02:14 Srry 02:14 Did not mean that 02:15 Vector, you don't get paid for that do you :P 02:15 Yeah you did. 02:15 :p 02:15 I thought so 02:15 And Luff, I may be childish, but I still love LU like everyone else here 02:15 No I did not 02:15 :) 02:15 Dang it 02:15 I always said that in lu 02:15 Bye 02:15 YOUR GRAMMAR FAILS,LUFF 02:16 Bye. 02:16 ???? 02:16 be nice, it's better than Lost's 02:16 :P 02:16 i don't have a grandma 02:16 Gtg 02:16 .... 02:16 Grandma? 02:16 02:16 Just kidding 02:16 LOL 02:16 Bye. 02:16 I'm not sure if that was trolling of an epic degree, or a serious mis-reading of what you wrote 02:17 LOL 02:18 Testing message... 02:19 Wuttup Shermy :P 02:19 Hi Busy 02:19 Hhullo 02:19 what about me? 02:19 no hello for me? 02:19 You were already here :P 02:19 Hi Jordan :P 02:19 Mythrun added global CSS to chat. :@ 02:20 Go away Pang :P 02:20 I noticed Shermy 02:20 It says "Click here to chat" now :/ 02:20 Which means I have to rewrite................................. 02:20 and mod's names are purple XD 02:20 I spent HOURS. 02:20 Go away? :O 02:20 YES >:O 02:20 (Just kidding) 02:20 :O 02:20 Shermy, just explain to him 02:20 And I am sure he will understand :P 02:21 -_- 02:21 HE WROTE CODE. 02:21 So? 02:21 It's fine that he wrote code.... 02:22 But what's NOT fine is that it overwrote HALF of what I did. 02:22 Which is a TON more work for me to fix up. 02:22 You don't have anything left? 02:22 you got the original? 02:22 I'm using my original.... 02:22 aah 02:22 But he used some "!important" things, which overwrites my code, which makes things really. Really. Difficult for me. 02:22 tell Mythrun in future, any changes he makes to keep the original accompanying code as a comment 02:23 Yeah 02:23 That's not right.... 02:23 ? 02:23 Overwrites or overpowers? 02:23 I'll talk to him :P 02:23 He's free to modify it as he feels. 02:23 I'm complaining about MY workload, not what he's already done. 02:23 Of course, I wouldn't HAVE a worklod if he didn't do it...... :? 02:23 *workload 02:23 Regardless. 02:24 Shut up, I can't hear myself think. 02:24 I'm confused. I also agree he should be able to change it, but I meant if he changes it, shouldn't the original be saved or partially commented so that there is a copy of it? 02:24 SHUT UP? 02:24 SHUT UP? 02:24 SHUT UPPPP? 02:24 NO WAY 02:25 I'm off to work guys 02:25 chat to you all later!!! 02:25 Bye. 02:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNRuoX2C8VE 02:37 Do I have to look at it :P 02:39 Whatever you want :P 02:39 :P 02:39 Sounds good to mee.....*rubs hands* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :P 02:40 Goodbye for good wiki! 02:40 What? 02:40 Whatever :P 02:40 I'm leaving the wiki. 02:40 Why? 02:41 I spend to much time here. 02:41 No you don't. 02:41 :P 02:41 I rarely see you here 02:41 You are? O_O 02:43 Well goodbye wikia 02:43 Peace. The Rock is Out. 02:43 Goodbye :( 02:44 Too late :P 02:45 I could contact him on another wiki :P 02:45 So could I 02:45 I also have him on Skype 02:46 :P 02:48 (cake) 02:48 the cake is a LIE 02:48 'lo 02:50 No it's not 02:50 :P 02:50 IT A HOLOGRAM! 02:51 Not quite 02:56 Hey, how come Alcom's blog post says going into LU when LU is closed? :S 02:56 It's kinda confusing. 02:56 :) 02:56 ...... 02:56 He found a hack or something to go into LU? :P 02:56 Jamesster showed how 02:57 Wait what? 02:57 He went into LU 02:57 Ohhhkay let me check Jamesster's channel. :P 02:57 When LU closed 02:57 It's true 02:57 Um... 02:57 :| 02:57 Can I see? 02:58 Yes 02:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuKb-A_Oqyw&list=UUG6BQwQxKqWWU3GcjKgueKw&index=7&feature=plcp 02:58 ... 02:58 Not that, please... not that. 02:58 why? 02:59 Because it's fake? 02:59 Yup (troll) 02:59 -_- 02:59 Nah,he can't log in but managed to go in the log-in screen 03:00 OMG WTC ITS APRIL FOOLS JOKE 03:00 Oh 03:00 WTC? 03:00 THen why is Alcom mentioning going into LU and playing? :3 03:00 Yahooie, please refrain from using that expression in the future. 03:00 I got into the login screen 03:00 Not hard at all :P 03:00 Oh right. 03:00 :| 03:00 So, how do you go into log in screen? :3 03:01 IDK 03:01 What is WTC? 03:01 Nothing. 03:01 Go into the files 03:01 And instead of running the launcher, 03:01 run the game 03:02 how? 03:02 How can I find the stuff? 03:02 -_- 03:02 Go to the game files. 03:03 C:\Program files\LEGO Universe 03:03 or something like that 03:03 Find what file? 03:03 IDK 03:03 03:03 :P 03:03 03:03 I forgot what it's called 03:03 It's an exe 03:03 just look around :P 03:04 That should do the trick.... 03:05 what trick? 03:06 Lolfail. 03:07 ...-_- 03:07 :P 03:08 Not at you... 03:08 Essentially anything I say here is of no relevance to the conversation at hand. 03:08 -_- 03:10 Naturally 03:10 :P 03:10 Jordan, are you feeling under appreciated right now? :P 03:10 no :P 03:10 Then call now! 03:10 :P 03:11 1-800-lolfail 03:11 :P 03:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtTOQSRMRcM&feature=relmfu 03:15 is making an online server like the ones for LNA andLEGO Woenderland free??? free to make and keep up and running? 03:15 Nope. 03:15 what part do you have to pay for? 03:16 Server upkeep and maintenance. 03:17 is there a free type of online server? 03:17 Nope. 03:17 Why...? 03:17 It's not like either of those projects will ever work. 03:17 what about servers on old games like call of duty???? thoes are free 03:18 Um... 03:18 That's not an MMO. 03:18 but theres a pc vaersion 03:18 not of COD but other free server games like it 03:18 I'm not even going to start. 03:19 so why cant there why isn't it free then??? why cant you make a free one? 03:19 -_- 03:19 EFFORTZ 03:19 Because none of us are millionaire game developers. 03:20 all you had to say was yes it will cost cash$ to keep one running if your not a millionaire 03:20 what about old online games people forgot about but they still work online??? 03:21 what about old online games people forgot about but they still work online??? 03:22 I'm just a trillionare game developer. :P 03:22 how do they still run if it cost $ hmm... 03:22 what about old online games people forgot about but they still work online???how do they still run if it cost $ hmm... 03:29 Oh I just noticed 03:29 You're on, Robot :P 03:31 Greetings 03:31 Hi. 03:34 Chat not updating in Firefox...... -.- 03:35 :/ 03:35 There, applied manually.... 03:36 Only one fixable bug. 03:37 EWW 03:37 What happened.... 03:38 This ain't gonna be fun. -.- 03:38 You don't EXACTLY have to narrate :P 03:39 .... 03:44 so how is it,Sherman? 03:47 -.- 03:55 lol i was on all night 03:55 i for got to turn it off:P 03:55 well be back on at 12:00 est 03:55 :P 03:56 hiya 03:56 Hiya :P 04:04 hiya 04:04 Hiya 04:04 Hi 04:09 Hi. :P 04:12 Anyone here play WoW ? 04:13 not me 04:15 Me either 04:17 *neither 04:20 Thank you. :P 04:26 welcome 04:26 :P 04:30 .-. 04:43 (cake) !!!!!!!!!!! 04:43 04:44 Hi. 04:44 Slurp 04:45 Hi 04:46 makeing ep 4 of my MC show 04:46 link ? 04:46 I dont have a you tube thig yet :P 04:46 Then why do you make the ep's ? 04:47 I make one to day 04:48 Dude,learn how to spell 04:49 Yeah really :P 04:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQcu-401izk&feature=relmfu 04:49 Lost, use perfect grammar and spelling for 5 minutes...I challenge you :P 04:49 That'll be a miracle... 04:49 (cake) 04:50 CHALLENGE ACCEPTED 04:50 *Challenge accepted. 04:50 Ok. 04:51 it's the same,vector 04:51 Epic Fail for you 04:51 *It's the same, Vector. 04:52 *tanksverymucvictorv.crampmucsles 04:52 *decoasxzxxyuclick acikd 04:54 04:54 * 04:54 04:55 I win! 04:55 Hi 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:55 whoops 04:56 Hi 04:56 Don't spam. 04:56 Hi 04:56 Whts up 04:56 I will always spam each day 04:56 Why 04:56 Once a day,keeps the mods angry 04:56 Oh that's crazy 04:57 Pika 04:58 Span is yummy! 04:58 *Spam 04:58 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spam 04:58 Your scary 04:58 ... 04:58 Me Gusta 04:58 Who? 04:59 Is it spamming if you say where you live? 05:00 . Hello 05:00 I am going to canada 05:00 In twenty days 05:00 Great...? 05:01 You can't say if we live some where is it spamming? 05:01 to tell where I live 05:01 Bye 05:02 Gtg I will be on at four 05:02 C ya 05:05 Ok....... 05:06 05:06 05:07 05:07 05:14 05:14 05:16 05:16 05:16 05:23 Hi Alcom 05:24 Does anyone know if the LU TOS is still in effect? 05:24 I don't think so. 05:25 IDK what that is 05:25 'Cause I can't find them; either I forgot where they where, or the patcher deleted them 05:25 TOS: Terms Of Service 05:25 EULA: End User License Agreement 05:25 I can't seem to find either. So I posted the question on the Lego MB's 05:25 And it was..Unapproved. 05:25 e_e 05:26 Oh 05:27 Yeah. Because I was wondering if we could use the models for whatever we wanted; as long as we abided by the Fair Play rules 05:27 Don't know. 05:28 Yeah. :/ Does hollis use them for his renders? I think QuickMetalMachine does 05:28 * : / 05:28 Use what? 05:28 LU Models? 05:28 Yes, he does 05:28 The Models. Because QMM rendered stuff with Faction Gear 05:30 Oh. :3 05:30 Woops. 05:31 8I 05:31 o.O 05:33 I killed what little chat was left. 05:33 There wasn't any. ;) 05:33 :P 05:33 (sick) 05:33 Aww, doesn't work 05:33 :P 05:33 :O 05:33 *sneeze :| 05:33 :P 05:34 :P 05:34 hiya all 05:34 Hello! 05:35 Ho hum. 05:37 Its quiet again. 05:37 Hello Mr.LegoMan! 05:37 Well uhhhh, hi ya'll :P 05:37 :P 05:37 Hey Lost 05:38 (music) 05:39 Found a huge collection of LU Concept art 05:39 :o 05:39 Where? 05:39 Its amazing what they where doing before the shutdown 05:39 http://imagininglu.blogspot.com/ 05:41 That Castle world would've been a huge hit 05:43 Moral of Rambo - 05:43 And there goes LUPK extractor. 05:43 Machine guns are better for killing then shotguns :P 05:43 Nah. 05:43 I prefer the shotguns. :P 05:44 :P 05:44 Aww 05:44 It crashed 05:44 Try try again. 05:44 ? 05:45 Im watching Scooby Doo. Only decent thing on right now :P 05:45 LUPK extractor 05:45 Bah. 05:45 I don't like that show. :P 05:45 LU PK extracktor = illigal 05:45 :P 05:46 What? :P 05:46 I thought the TOS didn't exist anymore! 05:46 Scooby scooby doo, where are you, I want to shoot you now! Deaddy deaddy doo, where are you! You missed your very own funeral :P 05:46 illigal = Spelled wrong :P 05:46 *illegal :P 05:46 I can't find the TOS Darwin. Or the EULA. Its weird 05:47 Ackooopoockozno :P 05:47 Too late. :P 05:48 So... 05:50 You have a X-Box Live? :P 05:50 Nope. :P Free trial ran out 05:50 :P 05:50 Oh wait, thats gold 05:50 :P 05:51 :P 05:52 I didn't know LU had a credits roll! 05:52 thing 05:54 So is it really illeagal still? 05:54 *illegal 05:54 Yes it is 05:54 05:54 No it isnt 05:54 That helps. 05:54 Maybe I dont even know what your talking about 05:54 Extracting the Files. 05:54 And using them 05:55 :S 05:55 :S 05:55 Wait so with that you can PLAY LU? :O 05:55 05:55 No 05:55 :/ 05:55 : / 05:55 You only have the client side files 05:56 Bascially you get enough to view the content 05:56 But not to...play the content 05:56 Sorta. But I was going to use it...for some Renders..and animations. Movies and the like. 05:56 :| :) 05:56 (think) 05:56 :? 05:57 :P 05:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=210-Q6dpHdk&feature=related o_O 05:58 That was weird. 05:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=210-Q6dpHdk&feature=related That was even weirder O_O 05:58 POTATO. 05:59 I don't even... 05:59 :P 05:59 Gotta go. Thanks for the help. :P 06:00 :P 06:02 You're welcome :P 06:02 WOW :P 06:02 :P 06:03 *achoo!* :\ 06:03 :P 06:03 *sneeze* :| 06:04 :P 06:04 :P :P 06:04 Most epic merging of emotes - (oldLu) :D (oldLU) 06:05 :P 06:06 (cake) 06:07 The lie. 06:07 The hologram 06:07 The spaghetti. Ditto. 06:08 Im watching some random Tom and Jerry cartoon on WW1 06:08 Tom is a German 06:08 I see why it didnt air in Germany :P 06:11 :P 06:12 ANybody here play Minecraft :P 06:13 I could but don't :P 06:13 :P 06:15 Good for you :P 06:15 06:15 Oh wow 06:15 In Tom and Jerry 06:15 This wolf is impersonating ELIVIS/ 06:15 DERRRRRRRRRRRPY. 06:16 :S 06:16 Now he's doing impersonation of Michael Jackson xD 06:16 He's like "Im so bad!!! I know it! So bad!" o_o 06:17 Oh now he 06:17 is 06:17 is 06:17 is 06:17 :S 06:17 A... 06:17 A 06:17 A... 06:17 I cant say it :P 06:18 ... 06:20 :P 06:20 You play Portal 2? 06:20 Stop spamming. 06:20 No, I don't 06:20 (cake) 06:21 I ain't no spammin' if you is spammin', you spammity spammer :P 06:21 ... 06:22 WHOA 06:22 Some guy made a computer in Minecraft out of Redstone 06:22 The harddrive is nearly the size of the entire world 06:23 But the computer itself is almost like a regular block 06:23 THIS IS AWESOME 06:23 I did that once, mine had very little computing power. 06:24 Wait how do you do it 06:27 I wanna know 06:41 Hmm 06:41 Is it just me, or has chat changed? 06:42 Has what changed? 06:42 Hmm, must just be me 06:43 :P 06:43 (cake) 06:43 I REALLY REALLY wanna show someone the Project B.U.I.L.D. website 06:43 but we're still working on it D: 06:43 06:44 (pie) 06:46 (yourface) 06:46 :P 06:46 (me) 06:47 (yourmom) 06:48 Aww man I can't just see random people's faces. :P 06:48 (bob) 06:49 OHHHH 06:50 I have a tooth which is hanging by one root in my mouth, IT WONT COME OUT! 06:51 Take some pliers 06:51 :P 06:51 one problem, BIG problem... 06:51 I dont like the sight of blood :P 06:52 Hmm, then close your eyes 06:52 Wow 06:52 That is a problem :P 06:52 Get over it :P 06:52 Iron your stomach :P 06:53 I have but the main root is holding it in :( I will have to wait 06:53 That sounds painful... :P 06:53 Oh well. 06:53 Here's how you do it 06:53 Take a gun 06:53 Shoot it out 06:53 and then you'll never see the blood :P 06:53 I am in the UK, you arent allowed guns in the UK :P 06:53 Oh :P 06:53 That stinks 06:53 None? 06:54 nope 06:54 o_o 06:54 How do you get dinner!?! 06:54 Bows and arrows? :p 06:54 :P 06:54 shop 06:54 Oh 06:54 Those store thingies 06:54 I see 06:54 We couldn't do that here in the US. 06:54 We have an NRA. 06:54 What's that? 06:55 National Rifle Association. 06:55 Oh 06:55 Yes 06:55 Hmm 06:55 How do you live Vector? 06:56 Do you shop at the store (Is that what their called?) too? 06:56 Maybe he doesn't live at all 06:56 :P 06:56 I taste blood :P 06:56 I do too 06:56 Because 06:56 Lemme tell you about our country and guns. Our national government passed a law in a few weeks that made it illegal to not hire someone or fire them if they own a gun. We have never had a single known incident where that ever happened. 06:56 I am trying to get something out of my gums 06:56 But it didn't work :P 06:57 And they passed a law about it faster than most get through congress. 06:57 :S 06:57 Why not just give everyone guns... D: 06:57 if only blood was a different color like yellow 06:57 :P 06:57 No 06:57 Green 06:57 yea 06:57 WHITE 06:57 CLEAR 06:57 neon green 06:57 Clear would be awesome 06:57 : 06:57 Glow in the dark 06:57 What's wrong with red? 06:57 Glow in the dark transparent blue. :P 06:57 *gasp* transparent 06:58 :P 06:58 it's clear unless it glows 06:58 Then it's blue :P 06:58 Hi 06:58 Hi Prof :D 06:58 WHAT IS WRONG WITH BLOOD BEING RED?! 06:58 What color is YOUR blood? 06:58 its scary :P 06:58 Alcom, I don't know. :P 06:58 RED! 06:58 BLOOD IS COMMUNIST :P 06:58 Cuz it's red 06:58 Our flag has red stripes. 06:58 It's...a joke you see :P 06:58 And white though 06:59 And blue :P 06:59 White is like transparent 06:59 Blue is the color it glows 06:59 So there :P 06:59 There are animals with blue blood. 06:59 The Shohorse crab 06:59 or something :P 06:59 horseshoe... 06:59 Yes 06:59 Have you ever seen a blue lobster before? 07:00 No sir 07:00 I have! 07:00 BTW Guys 07:00 They are really rare. 07:00 In case you got the wrong impression 07:00 Chat looks Ugly. 07:00 I don't go hunting :P 07:00 What is ith it? 07:00 And I go shopping too :P 07:00 *with 07:00 Prof, Mythrun made some updates 07:00 To chat? 07:00 Yes sir 07:01 Guys 07:01 I hope Sherman makes an update to the LUGUI for chat the. 07:01 Who wants to do some algebra 07:01 Lesson 22 07:01 *then 07:01 22A 07:02 2X² + 9X + 9 07:02 why wont my tooth just fall out of my gob! 07:02 Find the factors of that 07:02 I already solved it 07:03 Anyone going to try? 07:03 how do you do the little 2 on the computer? 07:03 The ²? 07:03 It's the squared symbol. 07:03 yeah 07:03 I googled "square symbol" 07:03 Copy paste :P 07:04 ohh, BORING :P 07:04 :P 07:04 what time is it in the US 07:04 Which state 07:04 Or which time zone 07:04 err I dunno, the one your in :P 07:05 I'm in Illinois 07:05 So that's Central 07:05 It's 2:05 pm 07:05 pm! 07:05 Yep :P 07:05 for me its 8:05pm 07:05 O_O 07:05 Wow :P 07:06 Yeah... 07:06 I knew that actually 07:06 England is 6:00 ahead 07:06 Bulgaria is 8:00 ahead :P 07:06 3:06 PM 07:06 Do you live on MARS Prof? :P 07:07 Isn't that weird? If we live on another planet, we'd have days that aren't 24 hours long, months that aren't 28-31 days, and years that aren't 365 days :P 07:07 So 07:08 We could have 28-31 day months, silly. 07:08 Will you guys solve the Algebra problem? 07:08 Hey Tat! :D 07:08 Hi Drw 07:08 YES! 07:08 MATH! 07:08 *Drwe 07:08 What algebra problem? 07:08 GIMME! 07:08 OKAY 07:08 NAO!! 07:08 2X² + 9X + 9 07:08 Find the factors 07:08 I already solved it 07:08 Or Venus. 07:08 Drew Drew Drew Drew. PM me here or Bricki 07:08 :P 07:08 Or both? 07:08 Tat, why are you here? I've only ever seen you on Bricki 07:09 Alcom 07:09 Take a shot at it :P 07:09 I have LOTS more :P 07:09 :P 07:09 I'm almost done with my Algebra for the year :P 07:10 The answer is (X + 3) (2X + 3) 07:10 Me too Drwe 07:10 Venus year: 1.92 Venus Years. 07:10 Drwe you should be able to solve this then 07:10 Nope :P 07:10 4X² + 9X + 2 07:10 :P 07:10 My dad has me all confused about those 07:10 Oh 07:10 Well 07:10 So I have to have him reexplain it 07:10 Would you like me to explain? 07:10 Year: 224.7 sarth days. 07:10 *earth' 07:10 He explained it different from my book... 07:10 So one of them is wrong :P 07:10 The answer is (X + 2) (4X + 1) 07:10 And his didn't make sense :P 07:10 :P 07:11 But now I forget the way from the book :P 07:11 So yes 07:11 Please explain :P 07:11 Okay 07:11 It's REALLY hard 07:11 But I'll try :P 07:11 Let's start with an easier problem 07:11 What is the hardest one. 07:11 one I haven't done yet :P 07:11 2X² + 13X + 18 07:11 And Tat isn't her 07:11 Okay this isn't so easy 07:11 CJC, I thought you WERE Tat 07:11 why do the US use the word 'Math' the word 'Maths' sounds better :P 07:11 Sherman fix chat. 07:11 It doesn't Boulder :P 07:11 Are you using LUGUI? 07:11 Please! 07:11 Okay 07:12 CJC help me out 07:12 So 2X² + 13X + 18 07:12 I disabled it and reloaded it but it still looks wrong. 07:12 We'll use the FOIL method to check the work 07:12 done it. 07:12 First 07:12 Outside 07:12 Inside 07:12 Last 07:12 FIX 07:12 These problems have a lot of guessing involved 07:12 So first 07:12 We find the factors 07:12 (2x+3)(x+2) 07:12 Sh :P 07:12 We find the factors of 2X² 07:13 I have a method, I'm not entirly sure how I learnt it or how to explain it, but it works. 07:13 I don't get the 2x part :P 07:13 X is a variable 07:13 2 of them 07:13 Wait, what are we even doing??? :P 07:13 2X 07:13 Algebra 07:13 I don't get why you have 2 of them... 07:13 It shouldn't be enabled right now; I told everyone to disable it until I can release the official version. 07:13 I've always only had 1 07:13 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/e/e6/Chat_LUGUI_disabled..png 07:13 Let's say 07:13 You have 2 bananas :P 07:13 I mean what in Algebra :P 07:13 I understand that, BCG :P 07:13 Finding the factors 07:13 Polynomials 07:13 If that helps :P 07:13 I've just never used more than 1x in factoring :P 07:13 Okay 07:13 Oh... :P 07:14 What are the factors of 2? 07:14 2 07:14 I've done bionomials, trinomials and something else 07:14 I have a method, I'll try and find it on the internets 07:14 I don't think I've done polynomials :P 07:14 Okay 07:14 What are the factors of 2? 07:14 This isn't a trick question :P 07:14 1 and 2 07:14 I can find the minimum or maximum of any polynomial you give me. 07:14 Correct, Boulder 07:14 If a number and a letter variable are beside each other, it's granted that they are to be multiplied. 07:14 What's a factor? :P 07:14 So we have 1 and two 07:14 A factor 07:14 :P 07:14 JK 07:14 1 times 2 = 2 07:14 okay :P 07:15 So we have 1 and 2 as our factors 07:15 In order to make it x 07:15 we just say 07:15 I'm gonna' go write CSS 07:15 1x and 2x 07:15 That's a lot easier :P 07:15 You see the image, Sherman? 07:15 1x is always gonna just be X 07:15 AWW C'MON DRWE 07:15 :P 07:15 You ALWAYS have to go :P 07:15 Sit down 07:15 Stay a while 07:15 And learn :P 07:15 Nao 07:15 What image, PB? 07:15 Mythrun gave me a really good idea with the updates to chat he made :P 07:16 As we were saying 07:16 *facepalm* 07:16 :P 07:16 How come Sherman isn't answering anything? :P 07:16 Anyone want to learn calculus? 07:16 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/e/e6/Chat_LUGUI_disabled..png 07:16 Er is he? :P 07:16 Alcom, I will try 07:16 But I'm not done with Geometry yet :P 07:16 Factorising easy 07:16 Yes 07:16 It really is :p 07:16 With Chat Disabled. 07:16 It'd be easy if I knew what it was :P 07:16 Factoring? 07:16 I know what factors are :P 07:16 Okay :P 07:16 Okay, lets start with the basics, limits. 07:17 You doing integration? 07:17 BTW 07:17 BCG 07:17 Do you keep track of Doodle 4 Google? 07:17 12 07:17 / \ 07:17 2 6 07:17 / \ 07:17 2 3 07:17 07:17 I can integrate. 07:17 Wow that failed :P 07:17 :| 07:17 No I don't Drwe 07:17 But I saw the winner 07:17 OK :P 07:17 I know one of the winners :P 07:17 Like 07:17 In real life :P 07:17 Er at least I've seen her :P 07:18 My neighbor is in the same class as her :P 07:18 Now that I think of it, this chat would be an awful system for teaching math. 07:18 ..12 07:18 ../..\ 07:18 2....6 07:18 ...../.\ 07:18 ....2..3 07:18 Really? Cool :P 07:18 My Fathers Friends Son is one of the winners. 07:18 I know, BCG :P 07:18 :P 07:18 watch this... 07:18 *watches* 07:19 *is anxious* 07:19 :P 07:19 nope it failed :P 07:19 O_O I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OH MY EYES! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! EVERYONE LOOK WHAT BOULDERAX HAS SHOWN US! IT IS ALL POWERFUL! O_O_O_O_O_O 07:19 :P 07:20 Er 07:20 So as we were sayign Drwe 07:20 GOSH 07:20 YOU'RE SUCH A BAD STUDENT 07:20 :P 07:20 I am the only one who has got the right answer :P 07:20 :P 07:20 GUYS 07:20 -_- 07:20 Yes LM? 07:20 OH DIE WON'T YOU 07:21 DOES ANYBODY HERE PLAY MINECRAFT 07:21 Who? 07:21 Wha...???? 07:21 Me? 07:21 I could but don't LM 07:21 IF YOU DO, I NEED YOUR HELP FAST 07:21 I do. 07:21 Why? 07:21 ? 07:21 PM ME BRICKEEPER!! 07:21 I DISCOVERED SOMETHING AMAZING 07:21 YIKES 07:21 RUN FOR YOUR LIVES :P 07:22 some people on the chat only say"Do you go on Minecraft?" :p they dont even say hello 07:22 :P 07:22 Boulderax 07:22 Would you like to do algebra? 07:22 Drwe gave up :P 07:22 ? 07:22 So 07:22 4X² + 7X + 3 07:23 Find the factors 07:23 I have to solve this one yet 07:23 I am guessing :P ... 07:23 Pandora.... Shut with the Batman already.... 07:24 Let me :P 07:24 I solved it 07:24 Go ahead Tat 07:24 My answer is (4X + 3) (X + 1) 07:24 (4x+3)(x+1) 07:24 Yep 07:24 :) 07:24 And stop calling me Tat 07:24 Why? 07:24 :S 07:24 sorry 07:25 Habit 07:25 :P 07:25 2X² + 13X + 18 07:25 Tatooine is now sdfkh###### or something like that. 07:25 o_o 07:25 brb changing computers 07:25 I did that earlier - (2x+3)(x+2) 07:25 Oh 07:26 Hmm 07:26 That can't be right 07:26 Maybe 07:26 No 07:26 That's not right 07:26 Change the 3 to a 9 07:26 3X2 ≠ 18 07:27 Okay. 07:27 Yes 07:27 That's what I came up with 07:27 No 07:27 That's still not right 07:27 Because Wait 07:27 Nevermind 07:27 Got it 07:27 Hello! 07:28 Hi Keo. 07:28 Once again, some of my favorite people. 07:28 Opnce second. 07:28 BRB. 07:28 That's correct 07:28 Hi Keo 07:28 . . . 07:28 NOT. WORKING. 07:28 Back. 07:28 The LUGUI? 07:28 3X² + 13X + 12 07:28 Correct, PB. 07:29 Same Glitch as me? 07:29 Trying to mod the scrollbar. 07:29 Quardractic Equation, BCG? 07:29 No.... 07:29 Prof, just disable it. 07:29 I did. 07:29 It remains 07:29 It won't be fixed until the official version is released. 07:29 No, Keo 07:29 Maybe 07:29 Never heard of that though :P 07:29 That is the type of equation. 07:29 Give the system time to shut LUGUI down. 07:29 Ok. 07:30 I figured that out :P 07:30 Sherman, mine went away instantly after I took it off 07:30 Works. 07:30 BYE 07:30 Bye 07:30 BYE again :P 07:31 BYE :P 07:31 brb 07:31 In fact, NO one should have LUGUI enabled... 07:31 solve: 3X² + 13X + 12 please 07:31 :p 07:32 Back 07:32 D: 07:32 ;( 07:32 Nobody solved it... -_- 07:32 :( 07:32 What? 07:32 That's because it's the weekend, no one wants to do math if they aren't graded on it..... 07:32 DUH 07:32 :P 07:33 I just deleted LU :( 07:33 I like math... :P 07:33 Gone forever 07:33 Aww 07:33 D: 07:33 D; 07:33 So sad 07:33 Just uninstalled it the other day on my main computer. 07:34 Still have it on my Acer for sentimental reasons, and on this one computer for dissection purposes. 07:35 I hate lath 07:35 math 07:35 if u can make it work without the thing tell me 07:35 Server? 07:35 Back. 07:35 LTE? 07:35 ok 07:35 BCG, I can do it. 07:35 One second. 07:36 Ennio Morricone 07:36 k its up 07:36 Huh? 07:37 and i hope i can get back my details on character. (i was almost to the best weapon on Hypnoblaster) 07:37 Did anybody here meet a guy named Hypnoblaster? 07:37 YAY! 07:37 New version of chat 07:37 BCG, it is {-3,-1 07:37 Huh 07:38 That's not the type of answer I'm looking for 07:38 Yes, it si. 07:38 *is 07:38 Well, -3 and -1 and one third. 07:38 I'm trying to find the factors 07:38 ... 07:38 *Facepalm* 07:38 Not solve for x :P 07:38 You could have told me that. 07:39 I had the do the quadratic formula and everything. :P 07:39 SORRY :P 07:39 :P 07:39 IM GONNA EAT UR FACE! 07:39 Well, I learned it last year, and I would do it, but I am lazy. 07:39 I didnt' think it was even possible to solve for X with that Keo :P 07:39 Who's the face eater? 07:39 Aww, how pleasant.... 07:40 http://www.purplemath.com/modules/factquad.htm 07:40 Rad it. 07:40 Lath 07:40 BCG, you use the quadratic equation. 07:40 he is a wikiaer i knower 07:40 know* 07:40 I figured it out 07:40 (x + 3) (3x + 4) 07:41 Negative B plus or minus the square root of B suared minus 4AC all over 2A. 07:41 :P 07:41 What is that 07:41 I remember doing Quadratics. 07:41 :P 07:41 I haven't learned that yet :P 07:41 The quadratic formula. 07:41 Levin Rath= Lath 07:41 I'm only just starting Geometry 07:41 It solves for X. 07:41 :P 07:42 I learned that in Algebra. 07:42 Huh. 07:42 I am in Trig. 07:42 you still doing that stuff 07:42 Yeah P 07:42 * :P 07:42 sad 07:42 Lost... 07:42 I'm like 2 years ahead in math -_- 07:42 i am 13 and in 9th grade 07:42 When you type like that, I doubt you know that Trig is. 07:42 :P 07:42 I am 12 and in 11th grade math. 07:42 GUYS 07:43 sry 07:43 Granted we're all very smart.... But this causes division and hard feelings, no matter what way you slice it. 07:43 i m 2 in 1,000th grd mth 07:43 Lost, if ou are so smart, what does SOHCAHTOA stand for. 07:43 :P 07:43 *you 07:43 Sorry, I will stop. 07:43 07:43 Okay Shermy 07:43 I'm in college writing and reading. 07:43 Nice. 07:43 Don't really have the chance for that yet. :P 07:44 I'm also in high school science, but that's not very impressive if I'm only in middle school. 07:44 :P 07:44 Sine: Opposite/Hypotenuse, Cosine: Adjacent/Hypotenuse, Tangent: Opposite/Adjacent 07:44 Example: I am -1,000,000,000 years old and in 1 Billionth Grade Math. 07:44 SOHCAHTOA 07:44 (hmm) 07:44 Didn't look up. 07:44 Yup, Shermie. :P 07:44 NOW 07:44 I know. 07:44 Are we done? 07:44 Quite. 07:44 I have to go. 07:44 Cya! 07:44 Rabadaba 07:44 Next person to show of math skills gets a kick. 07:44 Farewell 07:45 *off 07:45 Can we still solve my math problems please? 07:45 There is nothing good that can possibly come out of it. 07:45 Yes there is 07:45 :P 07:45 Wouldn't that be cheating? 07:45 No 07:45 Not if I already solved the problem 07:45 You people will bicker until you die about who is smarter with math...... >_< 07:46 We weren't bickering when we started :P 07:46 You're all going to grow up and never even practically apply all of the things you know; chill! 07:46 Problem: Then they'll still bicker about the meaning of life. 07:46 Well 07:46 Just ONE more 07:46 :P 07:46 3-(sqrt x-5) = 4 07:46 Simplify 07:46 Normal people don't even think about the meaning of life. 07:46 Really? 07:46 YOU simplify. 07:47 Okay 07:47 Comes down to 6 07:47 But when you check it 07:47 No more. 07:47 It's not equal 07:47 So it's completely impossible :P 07:47 Sherman I feel perhaps you're very stressed right now with the CSS. 07:48 Gee, ya think? 07:48 Yes 07:48 In fact I do 07:48 07:48 That's not CSS :P 07:50 A better question is not whether or not I'm stressed, but what you can do to not make matters worse. 07:50 Hmm 07:50 You could perhaps leave to calm down or something 07:50 I don't see that I've really done anything to make matters worse... 07:52 Let me simplify things for you. I have an idea. Idea is impossible to implement. I implement anyway. 07:53 That makes total sense. :P 07:54 What is the idea. 07:54 And how impossible? 07:55 I'm trying to use custom scrollbars in chat. 08:02 08:02 Hiya Prof 08:02 Hi. 08:02 08:02 08:02 How are you ? 08:02 Fine, You? 08:02 08:03 08:03 ? 08:04 Good 08:04 ive made my own WoW server,olny problem is, no one here playes WoW 08:04 Gie! 08:05 :P 08:05 That may be a problem. :P 08:05 STOP IT! 08:05 ? 08:05 What ? its a public server 08:06 08:06 Ah, there we 08:06 go 08:06 IF anyone wants to play,they may,wich is different then the thing you are talking about Alcom 08:06 wow? 08:07 So WoW, which has a history of arrests for such a thing, is okay, but LU isn't? :P 08:08 :P 08:09 Acutally,if Blizzard really wanted to do something about the servers,they would 08:09 They would have taken down molten-wow for a long time ago 08:10 But they dont,because private servers dont have the full game,making players go from private severs to the real WoW 08:11 ................................................................................................. ^not spam, testing overflow 08:12 :p 08:13 Meh, it used to show I did that until I cured my glitch 08:13 *That 08:13 What, the coming in and out? 08:13 Yeah 08:13 If it says I'm doing that, it's because I'm clearing my cache. 08:15 D: 08:16 ??? 08:18 Not... working......... 08:19 D: Not again!?! 08:27 Hi 08:28 Anyone here 08:28 no 08:28 Nope 08:29 :o) 08:32 08:33 This is LEGO. Our emotes don't have noses. :P 08:33 Actually most minifigures don't have noses. 08:33 True 08:34 Hi all :) 08:34 Hi 08:34 I see Sherman didn't fix the css 08:34 Pang I figured out what your role on Project B.U.I.L.D. is 08:34 You're listed as a programmer :P 08:34 oh? 08:34 :P 08:34 cool 08:34 Hi Vector 08:34 Do you know C#? 08:34 Java? 08:34 JS? 08:34 VBS? 08:34 HTML5? 08:34 CSS? 08:35 C#, C++, Java, HTML (not HTML5), and limited CSS 08:35 You know all that? :S 08:35 Wow 08:35 yup 08:35 How fluent in C#? 08:35 And Java 08:35 test 08:35 eeerrrrr.... what level do you need? 08:36 :P 08:36 There we go, forgot to add the ?nosockets=1 08:36 aah 08:36 Well 08:36 PM 08:36 My leg is sleeping :( 08:36 Well wake it up :P 08:38 :P 08:38 *beepbeepbeep beeep * :P 08:38 Hi N8 08:39 hi 08:39 HI 08:40 Hi Nando 08:40 Hi Pangolin 08:41 Is anyone else Christian 08:41 Anyone here that playes WoW with patch 3.3.5a ? 08:41 I'm not. I'm Pastafarian 08:41 :P 08:41 A what 08:41 Im Anim8or :P 08:41 I only play Myst games 08:41 No offence 08:42 Pastafarian? 08:42 Ya 08:42 It's not a real religion. It is worshipping a giant flying piece of spaghetti :P 08:42 lol 08:42 Lol 08:48 gone quiet round here... 08:49 Hello 08:49 Hello :) 08:49 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Hello... 08:49 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> What happened to my chat? D: 08:49 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> uuuuuuuhhhhhh 08:50 Hi 08:50 Hi Mad 08:51 GTGTTGTGTGTGTT 08:51 fail 08:51 ok cya dude! 08:53 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Why is my chat messed up? 08:53 What do you mean , 08:53 ? 08:54 Hello? 08:54 08:54 WOw 08:55 can u guys hereme? 08:55 Hereme? 08:55 Oh 08:55 Yes 08:55 Sry here me 08:55 I hear yo 08:55 Yay 08:55 *you] 08:55 it works 08:55 Hello 08:55 Salutations Extra! 08:55 :P 08:55 TY A0802 08:55 i was playin minecraft :P 08:56 CALL!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!! ROBOHOP!!!!!!!! 08:56 ok 08:56 :( 08:56 Robo 08:56 hop 08:56 rbohop 08:56 robohop 08:56 I remember the beta 08:56 Remember robohop? 08:57 Good old days 08:57 AAAAAAAAAA 08:57 WHAT THE HACKK! 08:57 What? :P 08:57 Why are u saying AAAAAAA 08:57 odd caht 08:57 oh 08:58 severs up 08:58 MADGREENWORM 08:58 08:58 :p 08:58 awesomename 09:04 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> ... 09:06 Hi Michael 09:06 Hello. :) 09:06 I'm having some trouble. 09:06 :/ 09:06 oh? 09:06 How so? 09:06 I can't find the TOS or the EULA 09:06 Hey Mike 09:06 So I don't know..... 09:07 Hey shadow 09:07 :) 09:07 I don't know if their gone... 09:07 Heya. 09:07 Like I can use the extracted models for whatever I want(with going along with the Fair Play stuff) 09:07 Or not. 09:07 So I don't know what to do. 09:07 : / 09:07 :\ 09:07 :? 09:08 I see you 09:08 :P 09:08 So, um, yeah, thats my predicament 09:08 I think Darwin is the best person here to ask about what you can and can't do with extracted files 09:08 He said its illegal 09:08 Another said no 09:08 I want to ask support, but idk if its still open 09:08 I tried the LU Message boards, but it was unapproved 09:09 Fa1l. 09:09 Which stinks. 09:09 :S 09:09 Aww sorry mike :( 09:09 Mmmmhmm...I mean I *want* to use them. But...*Sigh 09:10 AH YEAH RENDER AH YEAH 09:10 :P 09:10 Lol 09:10 I've been trying and failing at re-topoing a LDRAW minifig for quite a while 09:10 I'll keep doing that for now, though. At least I'll have some wireframes to work with; some good topology to shoot for. 09:11 :) 09:11 cool 09:11 Because you guys know what that means. :P 09:11 I say cool cause 09:11 I'm lost :P 09:11 I understand. :P 09:12 Average shadow96 moment XD 09:12 Gotta mow mow mow my lawn. Cya'll. ^_^ 09:12 :P 09:12 cya! 09:12 Lol cya mike! 09:12 Using Lu's files is illigal 09:12 Thats what I thought 09:12 Its a cracked LU 09:12 But can you tell me why? 09:12 How can I go into the LU log in screen? 09:12 :P 09:12 Copyright,and you used a program to crack open the game 09:13 @Yahooie7: Go to the folder and then client; then use legouniverse.exe 09:13 Thats not the patcher; thats the login 09:13 thanks mike. :D 09:13 @Darwin: I see. 09:13 :\ 09:13 Wait, I can't see the LU folder though. o_o 09:13 So why did QMM get away with it? Not that I would.. 09:13 @Yahooie What do you mean? You on windows? 09:14 Yes, I have windows. 09:14 Because LEGO didn't see him yet 09:14 C:\Program Files(x86)\Lego Software\Lego Universe\client 09:14 That should get you that far 09:14 I should look that up in the start button. :o 09:14 Okay 09:14 @Darwin: K. Thanks though. :) 09:14 I'll just use the wireframes. 09:15 What wireframs ? 09:15 @Yahooie: Yo ugot it? 09:15 Nope, I'm trying. e.e 09:15 Go to my computer 09:15 Then progams 09:15 @Darwin: I'll render out some wire frames; or is that still illegal? Not that I would distribute it 09:15 Okay.... 09:16 Are you using the official wireframes ? 09:16 ....yeah... 09:16 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> press on then press the pic wiv ur account and log in and wait 4 ur acount 2 load 09:16 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> :P 09:16 Like the extracted one. 09:16 Anyone have a Blender Minifigure that is rigged? 09:16 Yahooie : Then go to LEGO Softhwhare 09:16 @Prof: There's one on http://blendswap.com 09:16 *facepalm* this is getting meh confused. 09:16 And then LEGO Universe > client > legouniverse.exe 09:17 All ready for animating. 09:17 Yahooie: Copy this into explorer C:\Program Files (x86)\LEGO Software\LEGO Universe\client 09:17 Okay. 09:17 @Prof: Should be; go under LEGO 09:17 under the top toolbar 09:17 @Yahooie: That get you to the right folder? 09:17 There should be a legouniverse.exe 09:18 Run that, and, wala, login screen. ^.^ 09:18 YESSS THE MUSIC!! THE GLORRYYYYYYYYY 09:18 XD 09:18 TIME TO WHACK BOB 09:18 You should've heard the (alpha) music. It was so awesome... 09:18 I bet. 09:18 @Darwin So would it be wrong to get the wireframes? 09:19 Does anyone notice that the LU disk has a smell to it? :S 09:19 Prof: You find one? 09:19 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> My LU disk is on the shelf covered in dust :P 09:19 Yahooie: Lol 09:19 :P 09:19 Darwin: You there? 09:19 It smells like metal. 09:20 Hollis been here recently? 09:20 Last night 09:20 :/ 09:20 But he uses 3DsMax 09:20 Just so you'd know. 09:21 ANYWHO, cya'll :) 09:21 Need Blender. 09:21 Prof 09:21 He was on earlier 09:21 I'm going into Picassa. :D 09:21 Not here but on you know where 09:23 I'm off guys, cya later!!! 09:24 Cya 09:24 AFK 09:24 cya 09:29 http://www.youareawonderfulpersonwithmanyuniquegiftsandtalents.info/ 09:29 :D 09:30 I know, now stop annoying me about it. (anger) 09:30 (angry) 09:30 Back 09:38 Thats what Motivates Gryphon every day 09:38 :P 09:38 swvers up 09:39 Wut ? 09:39 No, it's what just stopped me from cutting my wrists, as a matter of fact. 09:39 Well 09:39 I've gotta go. 09:39 Cya! 09:39 Cya! 09:39 Pangolin2 just saved my life. 09:39 Gryphon,WHY 09:39 Wow... :P 09:39 Because I suffer from severe depression and my best friend just did something to me that I can't forgive him for? 09:44 What is it about forgiveness? If someone asks "Do you forgive me?" and I say no, they will go about their lives thinking that I never forgave them, even though I will never hold what they did against them. 09:48 .... 09:50 :( 09:50 Hey Falco 09:51 http://www.rankopedia.com/CandidatePix/24583.gif 09:51 That's not me. 09:52 wish it was :P 09:55 Do a barrel roll! 09:55 Hello. 09:55 Huh. 09:55 Chat update. 09:56 Yeah 09:56 What happened? 09:56 IDK 09:56 I just picked up some stuff about depression and such. 09:56 Hello, Michael. 09:56 I use the red stuff 09:56 Hey keo! :D 09:57 What's up? 09:57 Nothin' much! :) 09:57 Did I just destroy the conversation? 09:57 :S 09:57 Not really. 09:57 Ok. :P 09:57 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> What's up? Just stop saying that stupid sentence of doom :P 09:57 We both just got here and were quite confused. 09:57 Its not a sentence of dooooooooom. :P 09:57 Huh, Mad? 09:57 What was the song of happy lego movie again , 09:58 I am gonna be in another tab. 09:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3BzuosnHLo 09:58 :D 09:58 If you wanna say something to me, include my name. 09:58 Love that song 09:58 @Darwing thats the song your looking for 09:58 "So Smile, Smile all-my-friends, we're in a happy place!" 09:58 Read what I just said? 09:59 Yes Keo, :P 09:59 Hey Mythrun 09:59 Hello Arrrrrrriistuujj :P 09:59 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Hello. 09:59 Yo Mythrun 10:00 BRB 10:00 Mythrun! 10:00 I have to go. 10:01 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Bye 10:01 Aww! *waves 10:01 Cya, Mythrun, Gryphon, Michael, Darwin, and Mad. :P 10:01 Hello again Yhnmko1 10:01 :P 10:01 back from... afk... ness... :P 10:01 Hello shadow! 10:01 ?????? 10:01 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> lolwut 10:02 Lol. 10:02 WHAT THE? 10:02 Ariistuujj was kicked by Yhnmko1 :P 10:02 Um how did 10:02 :P 10:02 mythrun kicked mythrun? 10:02 Yeah :P 10:02 ???? 10:02 Magic! 10:02 :p 10:03 HOW? 10:03 Poof. 10:03 Like that. 10:03 /kick mythrun 10:03 :P 10:03 /kick self 10:03 Like that. Or something 10:03 HE DID IT AGAIN. :P 10:03 ... 10:04 Actually, this time, Mythrun kicked Yhnmko1 for kicking Ariistuujj :P 10:04 ????????? 10:04 XD 10:04 Their all the same person 10:04 Mythrun=Yhmko1=Ariistuujj :P 10:04 Now Ariistuujj is going to kick Mythrun. 10:04 Lol 10:04 HEAD BOOM! 10:04 :facewall: 10:05 facefloor 10:05 Got a call from 000-000-0000 10:05 :faceceiling: 10:05 :faceface: 10:05 faceface 10:05 Falcon: Nice. 10:05 LOL 10:05 :P 10:05 Ninja'd 10:05 you stole that! 10:05 No, you forgot the ":" 's :P 10:06 :nosetounge: 10:07 :p 10:07 So....:P 10:07 :P 10:07 Idk. 10:08 There was a hail storm at my house yesterday :P 10:08 :p 10:08 Wow 10:08 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> (venture) + (assembly) + (paradox) + (sentinel) = (cake) 10:08 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> No, it was Hael Storm :P 10:08 LOL 10:08 lol XD 10:08 (sentinel) 10:08 You should get TOR. 10:08 :P 10:09 I don't have enough money right now :P 10:09 Sub. is too much. :P 10:09 Neither does Burnout96 :p 10:09 No it isn't it's only $15 a month. 10:09 Nah, get Myst. It's much better 10:09 $15 a month is a lot to me :P 10:09 Myst is good, but doesn't last very long. 10:09 Bone Throw: The blacksmith swings its hammer and tosses a bone at players, dealing no damage. 10:09 Sloppy Spinjitzu Spin: The blacksmith spins around in swirl of chaoticly adapted spinjitzu, dealing 6 damage. It will be smashed by the spinjitzu, and then fall over. 10:09 Basic Strike: The blacksmith swings its hammer and deals 5 damage. 10:10 no damage. 10:10 @Shad: Same. :P I mean.... 10:10 i think they did some? 10:10 Thats like 180 10:10 It's only $5 more than $10. 10:10 $180 a year 10:10 You don't have to subscribe though, 10:10 I get game cards, 10:11 Same as I did with LU, I used a game card right before every update. 10:11 mm 10:11 TOR has events between the updates though, so it's hard to know when to use a card :p 10:12 :P 10:13 Heyo Jamesster 10:13 :) 10:13 I already cleared my cache Mythrun. :P 10:13 Very slick 10:13 ? 10:13 Jamie, PM. 10:14 Last month, a ship crashed on Tatooine, and there was a Rakghoul plague outbreak :p 10:14 Greetings 10:15 Okay..... 10:15 :p 10:15 Thats nice. Hello Vector :) 10:15 Greetings 10:15 What can I do for you? 10:15 Idk. 10:15 :P 10:16 Hello ShockingLegend. :) 10:17 :S 10:17 ... :P 10:17 :P 10:17 Well you said hello, so I thought you wanted somthing 10:17 :P ... 10:18 User_blog:Lost_twilight_energy/Lost's_MC_show! 10:18 Vector: Ok. 10:19 This guy seems to be having some...issues 10:19 Hello again. 10:19 :) 10:19 I was having that problem last week... 10:19 Oh ho? 10:19 Then I switched web browser :P 10:19 :P 10:19 IE 9 works for me 10:20 ... 10:20 thats what I was using for the longest time... but then all the sudden it didn't work on this chat room 10:20 So... now I use chrome. 10:20 :P 10:20 :P 10:20 I have firefox installed; It works when I need it too. 10:20 :) 10:20 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> I use Chrome 10:21 Nice. 10:21 crome 10:21 :P 10:21 What? 10:22 So... 10:24 ./me doesn't really like Chrome. 10:25 Who? 10:25 Mythrun, obviously. 10:25 :p 10:25 I use Firefox 10:25 :I 10:25 Hey Casey 10:26 hmm? 10:26 Heyo Casey :D 10:26 Why the sour face? 10:26 :| 10:26 *sneeze 10:26 I ate a lemon. 10:27 Haha! 10:27 :P 10:27 Why? 10:27 I like lemons. 10:27 Lemon (cake) (yes) 10:28 eww... 10:28 It quite good 10:28 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Lemons are epic 10:29 I don't like lemon cake. 10:29 When life give you lemons... 10:29 Throw them at Alcom for not liking Lemon cake 10:29 yes... yes... Portal 2. 10:29 Make Grape juice, and let the world wonder how you did it. :P 10:29 XD 10:29 And Portal 2. :P 10:30 "...I'M GONNA MAKE A COMBUSTIBLE LEMON!" 10:30 Or something. 10:30 Gtg, cya guys! 10:30 Bye! 10:30 :) 10:30 farewell 10:30 I also have to go. 10:30 Farewell 10:30 Never say the same thing twice. In a row. :P 10:30 *waves 10:32 :p 10:32 8P 10:34 MUHAHAHAHA 10:34 Odd. 10:34 ok........ 10:39 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> I'm getting sleepy 10:51 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> It's almost midnighhhhhhhhtzzzzzzzzzzzz 10:52 Go to bed 10:52 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> nooooo 10:52 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> zzzzz 11:00 Gotta go, cya 11:00 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> MIDNIGHT 11:04 'Lo. 11:05 Anyone here? 11:05 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Yes 11:06 I am 11:06 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> zzzzzzzzzzzzz 11:06 Mythrun, can you make wiki bot talk? 11:07 He can. 11:07 If you want to talk to me, say my name first. I am in another tab. 11:07 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> I want to see the bot talk. 11:07 Say your name? 11:07 Keo5 11:07 Keo5 11:07 Keo5 11:07 :P 11:08 Keo5 11:08 I MAKE NOISE! 11:08 Keo5 :D 11:08 :P 11:08 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Keo5 11:08 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Keo5 11:08 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Keo5 11:08 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> :P 11:08 Stop. :P 11:08 Okay Keo5. 11:08 :P 11:08 You can also say Keo or Tiger 11:08 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> I will surely stop, Keo5. :P 11:12 :P 11:12 So... 2012 05 18